dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cowl
"Cowl" is an unknown human wizard and necromancer. He first appeared in Grave Peril and was first named in Dead Beat. He made a brief appearance in White Night. And he's mentioned several times here and there though the rest of the series. Description Cowl is an unknown, extremely powerful wizard, who is power-hungry, but sane. He may actually be one of the wizards on the White Council, or someone entirely different. His face has never been seen, and his real name is unknown. During the course of Dead Beat he attempted to become a minor god with the Darkhallow spell.Dead Beat, ch. 8 Apearance Cowl and Kumori were dressed nearly identically in long black robes, long black cape, big black mantles, big black hoods which revealed nothing of their faces.Dead Beat, ch. 8 Connections *He's worked with Kumori, who is his subordinate.Dead Beat, ch. 8 *He has also worked with Vittorio MalvoraWhite Night, ch. 15 (Vittorio was working with Madrigal RaithWhite Night, ch. 14). *He is part of The Circle, which could mean that he's possibly a member of the Black Council.White Night, ch. 15 About *Bob believes that only Cowl knew that Halloween is the only time to do a Darkhallow—it had to be Halloween. "That guy is seriously scary." Cold Days, ch. 11 *He could be/been part of the White Council.Dead Beat, ch. 8 Powers *Harry judged that his power level was Senior Council level; Cowl hit him harder than Ebenezar or the Leanansidhe.Dead Beat, ch. 8 *Cowl's magic is described as not necessarily black, and human, but tainted like Harry's. He's a powerful necromancer, though he denies being one of Kemmler's disciples.Dead Beat, ch. 8 *Harry describes his magic as stronger than his and a great deal more skilled. (ref?) *Cowl can appear to be something he's not—he came up behind Harry as a zombie lifting his spear, then shimmered into his robed self and threw out a spell at Carlos Ramirez that threw him twenty feet. Then he quickly blocks a Hellfire-strengthend kinetic blast that Harry aims at him by crossing his arms in an x-shape, he didn't get slammed but he did get put off balance.Dead Beat, ch. 42 Other Details *Cowl says that "a great many things of significance happened that night" at Bianca's Ball, most of which Harry is not aware of yet.Dead Beat, ch. 8 *The spell he used on Harry at their first encounter is; "Dorosh!" — pure will focused into a violent kinetic burst. Harry having his shield ready was the only thing that save him. *When Harry calls Cowl a Kemmlerite, he says he has "nothing but disdain for the madman Kemmler. Have a care what insults you offer." Dead Beat, ch. 8 *Cowl tells Harry that the "Council is not what it once was. It's rotted from the inside, and many Wizards have chafed at its restrictions have see the War with the Red Court reveal its weakness. It will fall. Soon." Dead Beat, ch. 8 In the Series In Grave Peril, Cowl first appeared with Kumori at Bianca's Ball. They are only described as hooded figures. One of them held out to Ferrovax a small cask about the size of a breadbox, opened it—"the lights gleamed on something that sparked and shone".Grave Peril, ch. 29 In Dead Beat, Harry meets Cowl for the second time, where he's searching for Die Lied der Erlking and The Word of Kemmler ''with Kumori, his assistant. Harry recognized them from Bianca's Ball as the ones who gave Leanansidhe the Athame. Harry flips a car of him, and Cowl manages to escape with the aid of Billy Borden and the Alphas. ''Dead Beat, ch. 8 Later in Dead Beat, He knew that Harry possessed Bob the skull, and took it in order to learn how to perform the Darkhallow. With Bob, he had no need for the Word of Kemmler.Dead Beat, ch. 34 Cowl disappeared after the workings of the Darkhollow were disrupted.Dead Beat, ch. 42-43 At the end of Dead Beat, Harry tells Morgan and Listens-to-Wind that he thinks Cowl had a deal with the Reds to keep the Council busy while he performed the Darkhallow. The Reds would get the Senior Council out of the deal. Morgan thinks the Edinburgh defenses are too good. It would take a god to break the defenses and that's exactly what Cowl was planning to do with the Darkhallow.Dead Beat, ch. 43 In White Night, withe the aid of Little Chicago, Harry followed Grey Cloak to a meeting with Cowl in a miniature hollowgram-like form (kind of like in Star Wars).White Night, ch. 15 Later in White Night, Cowl brought the ghouls to the White Court Coup in the Deeps, which may imply that he was also a part of the New Mexico incident at Camp Kaboom. His skills at opening up portals to the Nevernever are better than Harry's and he is also able to close other practitioner's portals from a distance. He can sense other practioners from a distance. Quotes *C: "I was the only one of the three of us who thought you would succeed [in raising the Erlking]." H: "I thought you guys hate one another's guts. Are you working together or trying to kill each other?" C: "Why yes. We smile at one another and play nicely all in the name of Kemmler's greater glory of course. But we are all planning on killing one another as soon as it's convenient."Dead Beat, ch. 8 References See Also *Kumori *Necromancer *Wizards *Darkhallow *Halloween *Word of Kemmler *Die Lied der Erlking *Bock Ordered Books *Artemis Bock *Billy Borden *Alphas *Black magic *Bob *Red Court *Heirs of Kemmler *Grevane *Corpsetaker *Carlos Ramirez *Grey Cloak *Vittorio Malvora *Madrigal Raith *Black Council *The Circle *White Council *Deeps *Ghouls *Camp Kaboom *Nevernever *Little Chicago *Undertown *Bianca's Ball *Bianca St. Claire *The Athame *Leanansidhe *Ferrovax *Dragons Category:Humans Category:Wizards